Trellis-style boom segments can require a lot of labor to fabricate because they can have a lot of individual components that each requires fit-up, bolting and welding. Plus, trellis-style boom segments have stress points at intersections between frame tube stringers and angularly arranged brace segments. Over time, booms on sprayers have gotten longer to increase machine efficiency. Longer booms require more material resulting in heavier segments. The heavier boom segments can introduce substantially large forces at the stress points. This is especially true when operating at high travel speeds or on uneven terrain causing the booms to flex more. Use-induced cycling of these larger forces can lead to weld failure or bending or other failures of weldment components or materials at or near the stress points.